There are a variety of different skates for recreational and professional skating which require different frames and wheels. Skates designed for free or recreational skating typically use tall and lightweight aluminum frames and 80 mm wheels with pointed profiles. Hockey frames are a bit lower (72-76 mm), and the wheel profiles more rounded. Aggressive skaters typically use lower plastic frames with diameters between about 56 and 72 mm.
Currently, changing frames and wheels is a big hassle. Especially with bigger wheels, the user must first remove the center wheels to access the frame bolts and then unfasten the bolts to change a frame or wheels. In many cases the user also must remove the liner to be able to counter the T-nuts inside the frame.
Accordingly, there is a need for a skate assembly that provides the ability to quickly and easily change frames, wheels, or other skate components. There is also a need for a quick release assembly and method for skates or other devices that will provide secure attachment of frames, wheels, soul plates, grind plates, and/or other components as well as quick release of those components.